The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling line guide of automated material handling system and a method thereof, and more specifically, to an apparatus for controlling line guide of automated material handling system and the method thereof, in which an optical line is installed at a confluence of a plurality of lines, and when a plurality of unmanned transport vehicles simultaneously enter the confluence, the unmanned transport vehicles are allowed to pass sequentially depending on predetermined priority to prevent the unmanned transport vehicles from colliding with each other at the confluence.
Generally, in manufacturing processes of a liquid crystal display device and a semiconductor element, the manufacturing goods are transferred to the manufacturing stations of each manufacturing process by using an automated material handling system (AMHS), so that the corresponding goods are manufactured according to the manufacturing processes of each manufacturing station. Such an automated material handling system utilizes an unmanned automatic transfer device for transferring a carrier of receiving a semiconductor substrate or a liquid crystal substrate to the manufacturing station located on the manufacturing process line and transferring the carrier of again receiving the goods completely processed in the corresponding manufacturing station to the next manufacturing station.
Depending on the movement method thereof, the unmanned automatic transfer device includes an automated guided vehicle (AGV) for driving through the wheel, a rail guided vehicle (RGV) for driving along the guide rail located at the bottom, and an overhead hoist transport (OHT) for driving a guide rail installed in the ceiling. These unmanned automatic transfer devices are moved to the corresponding manufacturing equipment by using the wheel itself or along the bottom rail or the overhead rail and it carries the carrier onto or carries the carrier out the manufacturing equipment by using an operating arm or a hoist and a hand.
At this time, the unmanned automatic transfer devices having different paths should pass through the confluence of the plurality of rails without colliding with each other.
In the conventional art, optical communication devices are installed on the approach and the unmanned automatic transfer device and a receiving device is installed on the exit, so that it determines whether the unmanned automatic transfer devices enter the confluence or not by means of the optical communication between the unmanned automatic transfer device and the central control equipment so as to avoid collision.
However, in case of the configuration for avoiding the collision at the confluence, since it enables communication in only one area, where the unmanned automatic transfer device stops at the middle of the confluence owing to equipment failure, it can be collided with the next unmanned automatic transfer device. Also, there are problems in that the unmanned automatic transfer device should be always moved near the communication center of the approach at low speed and only one unmanned automatic transfer device can enter one lane.
In addition, in the conventional art, in order to prevent the collision between the unmanned automatic transfer devices, the communication repeater is installed on the path of the confluence of the rails, along which the unmanned automatic transfer devices are driven. Also, in order to manage the run of the plurality of the unmanned automatic transfer devices at the confluence, a management means for generating operation signal information through wireless communications between the communication repeater and the communication device of the unmanned automatic transfer device is installed thereon.
However, in case of the configuration for preventing the collision between the unmanned automatic transfer devices at the confluence, since the antennas for enabling the wireless communications should be installed every the paths of the confluence, it is difficult to install the antennas every the paths thereof. Also, at the curve areas of the rails, it is difficult to manufacture and install the antennas appropriate for the corresponding curve area.